Field of Invention
Various configurations of the current invention relate generally to apparatus, systems, and methods for automated call analysis using context specific lexicons. Embodiments of the automated call analysis enable improved tracking of call center performance. In some embodiments, the apparatus, systems, and methods relate to automated call analysis using, for example, automatic speech recognition. Specifically, the apparatus, systems, and methods provide for detecting elements of a context specific lexicon and graphically presenting the analysis results to improve call center performance.
Description of Related Art
Providing quality customer service is increasingly important in today's competitive business environment. Product and service providers need to maintain their existing customers while constantly seeking to acquire new ones. In responding to an inquiry at a typical telephone call system, personnel may answer many incoming calls about a particular product or service each day. In responding to these calls it is important that the responder systematically moves through a progression of questions/dialog to exchange information with each caller so that the caller's question(s) are efficiently answered to his/her satisfaction.
For example, one type of call center call may be best answered and processed as the respondent steps through four different segments of a typical call response process. These segments may include an open/introduction section, a discovery section, a solution/resolution section and a closing section. The call center agent would ask various questions or provide the caller with certain information corresponding to each of these sections in assisting the caller. Currently, it is difficult to monitor call center agents to ensure they spend reasonable and/or appropriate amount of time in each of these sections when responding to calls and/or if they are asking the appropriate questions or prioritizing information in a most efficient order. What is needed is a better way to automatically analyze call center conversations based on a context specific lexicon.